Combat Circumstances
The chances of hitting in combat can be modified in a similar manner to Skill Tests. These combat circumstances can be used to reflect the effects of terrain, the weather, tactical situations and a variety of other factors. Characters should make as much use of beneficial circumstances as possible. A good plan, suitable equipment or skilful use of tactics can often make the difference between life and death for an Acolyte. The following circumstances are some of the most common ones encountered in combat. For situations not covered here, use these as a guide. Remember, the GM has the final say about the Difficulty of any particular Test. Called Shots Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill Tests made to hit a specific location are Hard (–20). Note you cannot make Called Shots when firing a weapon on semi-automatic or full automatic fire. Darkness Weapon Skill Tests made in darkness are regarded as Hard (–20), while Ballistic Skill Tests are regarded as Very Hard (–30). Difficult Terrain Weapon Skill and Dodge Tests made whilst standing in difficult terrain such as mud are Difficult (–10). Tests made whilst standing in arduous terrain such as deep snow or upon ice are Very Hard (–30). Extreme Range Targets that are at a distance of three times the range of a character’s weapon, are at Extreme range. Rolls to hit these targets with a ranged weapon are Very Hard (–30). Fatigued When a character is Fatigued all their Tests, including any Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill Tests, suffer a –10 penalty. Firing a Weapon on Semi-Automatic Ballistic Skill Tests made to hit targets when firing a weapon on Semi-Automatic are Ordinary (+10). Firing a Weapon on Full Automatic Ballistic Skill Tests made to hit targets when firing a weapon on Full Automatic are Routine (+20). Fog, Mist or Shadow Ballistic Skill Tests made to attack targets concealed by fog, mist or shadow are Hard (–20). Ganging Up You have an advantage when you and your allies engage the same foe in melee combat. If you outnumber your opponent two to one, your Weapon Skill Tests are Ordinary (+10). If you outnumber your opponent by three to one or more, your Weapon Skill Tests are Routine (+20). Helpless Targets Weapon Skill Tests made to hit a sleeping, unconscious or otherwise helpless target automatically succeed. When rolling Damage against such a target roll two dice and add the results. If either die rolled comes up as a 10, you have a chance at Righteous Fury. If both dice come up as 10, you automatically gain Righteous Fury, and roll Damage again. Higher Ground Characters standing on higher ground—such as standing on a table, fighting from the top of a mound of dead comrades, on top of a hill, and so on—have a combat advantage. Weapon Skill Tests made by these characters are Ordinary (+10). Long Range Targets that are at a distance of more than double the range of a character’s weapon, are at long range. Rolls to hit these targets with a ranged weapon are Difficult (–10). Point Blank Rolls to hit a target within three metres with a ranged weapon are Easy (+30). Note that this bonus does not apply when shooting targets that are in close combat with the character. Prone Targets that have been Knocked Down are easier to hit and they find it harder to hit other foes. Weapon Skill Tests made to attack Prone targets are Ordinary (+10). Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill Tests made by Prone targets are Difficult (–10). Dodge Tests made whilst Prone are Hard (–20). Off Hand Attacks Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill Tests made to attack foes whilst you’re using a weapon in your off hand are considered Hard (–20). Short Range Targets that are at a distance of less than half the Range of a character’s weapon are at Short range. Rolls to hit these targets with a ranged weapon are Ordinary (+10). Shooting into Melee Combat Ballistic Skill Tests made to hit a target in melee combat with an opponent are Hard (–20). Size Size is an important factor when shooting at a target: it is far easier to hit a Land Raider than a grav-bike for instance. Use Size Modifiers Table for working out bonuses and penalties based on size. Stunned Targets Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill Tests made to attack Stunned targets are Routine (+20). Unaware Targets Weapon Skill or Ballistic Skill Tests made to attack unaware targets (i.e. Surprised targets), are Easy (+30). Unarmed When making an unarmed attack against an armed opponent, your Weapon Skill Test is Hard (–20). Weather and Unnatural Conditions Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill Tests made to attack whilst enduring harsh weather or unnatural conditions, such as standing in heavy rain, an ash storm or knee-deep in waves of fungus are considered Hard (-20).